Ravenwood vs Pigswick
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: Two schools. 2 very separate ideas of magic! which one is true which one is fake? how and why did Pigswick even begin? behold the truths of Pigswick and their magic! lets see which one is the truth!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first I want to say sorry to what few fans I have. I was originally going to make the next story I wrote about the titan war and the source of all magic in the spiral. But then I had to go and write _source of storm_ as an apology to all the storm wizard I trashed in _source of fire_. Aw well. They were both good stories anyway. Anyhow, source of storm made me realize that I can't just make some story about just the magic arts Ravenwood knows of. In fact, after you read this story you might realize that Ravenwood doesn't even know what it's doing with some of its schools. This story is about comparing our fair Ravenwood School of Magical Arts to that of its arch rival school-Hogwarts! Wait sorry, I meant Pigswick! That was to serve as a joke showing the similarity between Pigswick and Hogwarts. Seriously Pig-Hog, Wick-Warts! Took me a while to figure that out. Plus the pigs fly around looking like they came from a Harry Potter convention. Anyway, this is the longest author's note I've ever done. Let's move on to:

RAVENWOOD vs. PIGSWICK ACADEMY!

Now let's start with what we know about both schools. Ravenwood was founded first. They're mascot is the giant tree named Bartleby. Bartleby is also the tree the school is built around. Ravenwood lies in the center of an island know as Wizard city. Now on to Pigswick Academy. Pigswick was founded by a fired faculty member of Ravenwood, whom we now know by Headmistress Crisps.

Originally, Ms. Crisps was a staff member of Ravenwood, serving as a sort of second in command to Ambrose. She was fired after claiming that Ravenwood was teaching the wrong kind of magic and that she knew what schools they should be teaching. She tried to force her ideals upon students and teachers and was fired and kicked out of Ravenwood in disgrace. In an outrage, she moved to Zafaria and became the Umbra Queen Morganthe! No, that's also not what happened. That was just to joke about their similarities in appearances. Anyway, she stormed into Bartleby and traveled to several worlds across the spiral. Very few people accepted her teaching but the few that did followed her into the remote world of Wysteria, filled with plants weeds and pigs. The pigs themselves were relatively intelligent but had never heard of Ravenwood. Seizing the wonderful opportunity, she began to teach them her magic. The pigs of course accepted this since this was the first they heard of magic. Combining forces with the much stronger rabbits, they began to make buildings and homes and shops. Thanks to the knowledge of Belladonna and her followers, they created a civilization in just a matter of months. Of course Bella loved this. She enjoyed the progressed they were making in such a short time and she hadn't even begun to teach them everything she knew. Unfortunately she realized that she didn't know much. granted she knew how to teach them how to levitate themselves ands objects but nothing past that really. She was desperate. she didn't want all this to end when the pigs realized she couldn't teach them nearly as much as they could learn from Ravenwood! so she began to borrow ideas from the magic schools of Ravenwood. She wanted to take all of Ambrose's ideas and make them in her own better image. So the seven schools of Ember, Frost, Tempest, Earth, Chaos, Spirit, and Equilibrium. Seeing as she hardly ever has her own ideas, it has never been found out how she even discovered these schools, even if she knocked them off of the schools at Ravenwood.

Of course Bella wasn't satisfied though. She wanted her new world to be better than Ravenwood and Wizard city in every way. Bigger, grander school. Bigger, grander, stores, city, homes, arena, library, wealth! She gave the school such a high tuition to all non-pigs (pigs from Mooshu are required to pay for some reason) that the school seemed much better than Ravenwood. After all the place was huge and expensive looking with a grand looking school and no crime (that was known of)! It was the perfect place to enroll students. After all if you were a loving and wise parent, where would you enroll your child for a bright future? A huge grand prestigious private boarding school, or some dingy looking public school, with small classes huddled around a tree in a city where almost every place you could live in invested with monsters or ghosts or corrupted fairies? Yeah, if you picked the first one, you're a good parent! Unfortunately, the cost was so ridiculous the only the pigs and professors could go! That meant anyone who wanted to study magic had to go to the _second _best school Ravenwood. But when compared to Pigswick, second best meant, there last choice. Belladonna had done it. She may not have gotten many students, but she managed to create a better school and city than Ravenwood as far as the general public was concerned. She expected for Ambrose and the rest of Ravenwood to beg her for forgiveness. She expected the students to leave and run straight towards Pigswick only to be denied when she shredded their applications. She expected the teacher to quit and beg for jobs at Pigswick. And most of all she expected Ambrose to see all that she had done and admit the he was wrong and she was right! But as she waited and waited she realized that never happened. In fact the students and staff at Ravenwood didn't seem to care at all about how great Wysteria was doing. They flat out couldn't care less. Then she found out that her position had been replaced by a stork the following day she left! Now she was really mad. After all what's the point of having a prestigious school if you don't get to rub it in other people faces? So she arranged the Spiral Cup. A tournament where all schools in the Spiral would battle it out for a grand trophy and the honor of their school. Now _that_ got people's attention. Schools all over competed for the spiral cup! And of course Pigswick won over and over with their superior magic. Sorry that's also not what happened. In truth, it was a wizard's only tournament and there were only three magic schools currently. One was in Dragonspyre with exactly zero students and zero staff. Finally there was Pigswick and Ravenwood. However Ravenwood was busy with more pressing matters such a fighting Malistair. So Pigswick wins by default and takes the chance to ruin Ravenwood's reputations claiming they chickened out. Since then Belladonna hasn't missed a chance to mess with Ravenwood and try to look better than them. Ultimately though, Ravenwood doesn't care. They know that while they may never look as good as Pigswick, they're still better.

Or are they!?

A/N: Wow, I don't normally make these wizard101 stories into chapters but it seems like this will have to be an exception. I mean just the origin of Pigswick is a chapters worth. Don't worry faithful readers! An update will come soon and expect it to have the side by side comparison between the two schools and a description of which one is better, real, or just two different things entirely. Believe me the answers may shock you! Oh yeah, this is the first time I've ever completed a chapter in a day! Just a few hours to be exact! Hope its quality though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay here is the next and final installment of the Ravenwood vs. Pigswick academy story. This time we'll be comparing the different schools of magic side by side to see which one is true magic. Before we begin I want to say thank you to all my readers! I know people must be reading them by looking at the legacy stories list but please please _please _review. Reviews give me more motivation to write these fanfics. The more I have the more I feel like writing knowing that there are people reading and stating their opinions. I _will_ read _every_ review so don't stop please! Okay that's all, let's begin!

RAVENWOOD VS PIGSWICK ACADEMY PART 2

Alright now assuming you read chapter 1 (you did right?) you'll know how Pigswick and their schools began. While it's unknown how Belladonna ever found out about these schools they are something worth writing about. Now let's compare the schools we have at Ravenwood to the schools Pigswick has. We'll see which one is true/real magic and which is a knock-off or lesser version. We'll also see which one is more powerful of the two. Then finally I'll take them all together and show you what kinds of magic we _should_ be studying. Hobey-ho let's go!

Fire vs. Ember: did anyone here read my _Source of Fire_ story? If you did then you'll understand how fire is the obvious winner here. Ember magic is used strictly for things such as baking or crafting or just having a nice warm fireplace. While this seems like an alternate version to our combat based fire magic, it's actually just using only one aspect of fire. Fire is what you believe it to be. If you believe it to be a tool for survival and a key to happy living like Ember magicians believe, that's what it will be for you. Fire wizards tend to use it for combat, but it is also used for creating a nice warm living. So Ember wizards are basically pacifist fire wizards. Nothing wrong with that, they're simply using it for anything but combat. So fire magic is the true magic and the most powerful between the two. Ember magic is just one way to use fire magic.

Ice vs. Frost: honestly, ice wins for about the same reasons fire wins. Ice can be used for combat as well as creating fine works of art, which is how Frost wizards like to use the cold through magic. When ice wizards cast and learn spells, the spells themselves are like works of art. It takes a great deal of patients to master Ice and it takes a great deal of patients to master Frost. However Ice wins because it can also be used for combat, making it stronger than Frost, and also because Frost is just a product of Ice magic, making Ice the true magic.

Storm vs. Tempest: get ready for this, guys, because Pigswick wins this time. If you read _Source of Storm_, the story that inspired me to make this one, then you'd know why. However, that story is still gaining readership so I'll explain it to you. Storm wizards call upon the power of storms (shocker…) to fight enemies. However, Tempest wizards focus on learning the secrets of the deep. Secrets such as Storm shark, Kraken, Triton, and leviathan just to name a few. So every time a storm wizard casts a spell that involves a creature attack (Spells Storm lord and Storm owl are an exception, as they are _gods_ of storm. Any storm spell that summons a creature _not _from the sea, such as lightning bats, storm snake, and lightning elf, are also an exception) they are really using Tempest magic without even knowing it. This also means that tempest wizard probably have access to spells even storm wizards don't know! This also means the storm titans of old are really the Tempest titans of old! So that's one point for Pigswick and one step closer to learning the origin of magic.

Balance vs. Equilibrium: this one is a bit tricky. Balance wizards rely on using the power of others schools. They fight by drawing on the power of all them magic in the spiral and sometimes enhancing it. Of course they do have their own spells such as Supernova, Judgment, and scarab. Then there are spells like hydra which is the act of summoning a beast made up of the aspects of different schools. Equilibrium, on the other hand, is about order. It's about finding the peace, making sure that everything is proper and as it should be, and that everything has an equal role to play. Equilibrium wizards (are they called equilibrilists? Equilists? ) use any tools they can and any magic they can, so long as it's used fairly and equally. This means wizards from Equilibrium probably formed in Krockotopia, they can use all magic, or, at least, an adaptation of magic like balance wizards, and are most likely extremely clever fighters. Sorry if my knowledge in this school is lacking but there's not much information given on it. Anyhow, my guess is the Balance wizards are just Equilibrium wizards that don't care much for, ironically, balancing out their spells and the balance of the universe. If anything, balance wizards are pretty chaotic in the way they fight and their actual balance spells seems to come from either Krockotopia…. Or Space. A possible relationship between balance wizards and Celestian magic? That could be something worth writing about! But anyway, this one is a kind of a tie. Both of them are their own schools in a way, but balance is probably the strongest between the two. They both, however, do have a connection to Krockotopia which means Equilibrium could very well be the origin of Balance magic. We might never know for sure but I think I'm going to have to give the point to Equilibrium simply because they were first and balance is an adaptation. However, if I find out that there is a strong link between Balance and Astral, then the point goes to balance again. All of you balance wizards out there, start researching. Because I can't really tell which school came first, my final decision is to give no one the point, at least for now anyway.

Myth vs. Chaos: This is a tie. Well actually it isn't a tie, its two separate schools entirely. Myth relies one summoning creatures of lore, and fairy tales (Which is kinda what most schools do…). They summon fantastic creatures to aid them and, for some reason, have a strange obsession with stunning their enemies over and over and over and over! Chaos wizards (I've always wanted to talk about these guys because they make for a very interesting school) are chaotic. Let's think of it this way: if they were a playable school, they would have Chaos prism: A spell that changes the school of the spell to any random school. In other words: fire cat + Chaos prism= any type of school but fire. Not to mention their rank one spell would be an unholy combination of all the rank one spells we get when we first start this game. Imagine all those creatures in one form, then doing damage from anyone of those spells. Their bubble spell would probably change the school of everyone! Their attack all enemies spells would have a chance of hitting the user's teammates! In other words, very Chaotic school with very little rules and no relationship to myth. So myth and chaos are their own schools. Point for Ravenwood and Pigswick.

Life vs. Earth: Here it comes again guys, Pigswick wins. Our school of life is about channeling the energy of nature and life around us to heal ourselves and others. Because of this it's a typically pacifist school that doesn't do much damage. But Earth magic is about controlling the forces of natural completely. And I emphasize _forces._ Spells like Forest Lord, Gnomes, Spinysaur, should all be Earth spells. And here's another thing to think about Earth magic: they can drain the energy of their enemies like death wizards! It's true, just pay close attention to what Chester Droors (Giggle) has to say and you'll know that much like death wizards, Earth wizards can drain your energy right from you. If life is about using the energy of nature to heal, then life is to earth as ember is to fire. People who complain that life is weak are people who need to tap into earth magic. Life wizards that you see with a high damage boost percentage (And life does have the potential of getting a high damage boost. I like to call these types of life wizards the Spinysaurs) then those are the life wizards who are more Earth wizards than they are life. So once again Pigswick wins, Earth beats Life.

Death vs. Spirit: This is the last one guys. I had to take a lot of consideration into this one. Heck I even got into a discussion over it with my questing buddy Chris, but here it is. Death wizards are trained to be fearless. If you show fear, then your spells will turn against you. What was that saying, Bravery isn't about having no fear it's about having the courage to face your fears? Well I guess death wizards aren't brave because they can't afford to have any fear when it comes to their spells (If that's so, I would've stopped being a death wizard at Wraith). I guess they like the Will Smith saying better: Danger is real but fear is a choice. Anyway, death wizards use the fear of their opponents to their advantage. Granted showing no fear against a death spell won't stop it, but it will weaken the blow a little. Plus death wizards drain the energy from their opponents so they can keep fighting and cast spells like bad juju and sacrifice. Spirit wizards are about summoning the dead though! I'm guessing this is why the two keep getting confused. The two schools are actually unrelated. In fact, Death magic really has nothing to do with death or necromancy. It's about fear. It's about having no fear and using the fear of your enemy to your advantage. It's creating more and more terrifying monsters to attack your enemy, draining their power, and using it for yourself. As for all the crippling they do such as stopping heals and weakening you, I have no idea. Maybe death is tapping into something none of us know. A type of magic that revolves completely around crippling the enemy? That would be interesting. Unfortunately there is one thing that death does that forces me to give the point to Spirit. Death drains health. Sorry but after realizing what death truly is now I can say that draining the health of your enemy is Spirit magic. Not to mention, their minion spell, Animate, is a total Spirit move! Yes, they have spells that involve things coming from the grave, but death is about fear. They aren't really using Necromancy they just think they are! Every time a death wizard raises something from the dead or drains their opponent's energy, they're really using spirit magic. This also means that death would be far more powerful if they stopped using grave related spells, stopped draining their enemies, and started relying more on scaring their enemies. And if death stopped thinking that skeletons and zombies where all they were limited to, they could do a whole lot more. As for Spirit though, they're about raising the dead. So Spirit is kinda like myth. They summon minions to fight for them. Spirit wizards I can imagine using draining spells but not death. So once again I say the point goes to Spirit and another win for Pigswick.

Okay now that we have compared all the schools together, let's see the score:

Ravenwood-3 Pigswick-4

Why!? Why Ravenwood, why!? Pigswick wins! It's a shame people, a huge shame. It seems Ravenwood really doesn't know what it's teaching because if it did, things would be a whole lot different. And by different I mean- storm wizards would be weaker but their spells would probably have all sorts of interesting side effects. Chaos would be a school and a very random and very complained about school. Life wizards would never complain about being weak ever again, would stop healing others, and would begin using powerful draining spells. Death would be replaced by Spirit and instead former death wizards would find power in a new type of magic-fear.

But don't give up yet my fellow students of Ravenwood! We gotta take pride in our school and dig a little bit deeper. After all Balance and Equilibrium is still undecided and maybe with a little bit more info, we could find out if I was wrong and Ravenwood is the better school. But for now, we must bow down to Pigswick. It's a shame that such great magic had to be wasted on those obnoxious flying pigs. But we still have Fire, Ice and Myth guys (and maybe balance). Hmm, isn't there a relationship between Fire, Ice and Myth? Interesting.

A/N: Ands that's the end of this Story. I should be writing the Fic that goes into the Titan war soon but it seems as if every time I write one of these stories, I have an idea for another one that I need to write before my Titan war story. But look on the bright side: the more of these I do, the more accurate my Titan war story will be. After all it will be the story that answers everything! What really happened during the war? How did it end? Where did our magic come from? And more! So bear with me guys. Also, one more thing I have to add before ending this note. I want to give a huge thanks to Pine Swiftwings! I had completely forgotten to write this chapter. If I had never read his review I never would have noticed that I never posted this chapter so let's all give him a big hand! And that's all guys. Wait-no it's not sorry I lied, there is one more thing- advertisement- My crossover story of Yu-Gi-Oh and wizard101 is coming out this week hopefully so if you like Yu-Gi-Oh then read that (it doesn't matter much if you like wizard101, just know that your favorite spells will become Yu-Gi-Oh cards). Alright, now I'm done. This is the longest note I've ever done btw-more of a paragraph really-and it just keeps getting longer. Probably because I keep adding stuff. I think I'll stop now because the more I try to explain, the longer it gets. In fact even this explanation is making it even longer. Interesting cycle isn't it? It makes me wonder what the longest author note in is and how close mine is to that record. Maybe mine is the record. That would be cool because I can use all the publicity I can get. Be sure to tell your friends and other authors about me. And tell them to review because the more review I have the more I feel like writing. Also did you know that the more you review the more likely you are to get readers-and reviews? It's a really cool cycle that would make a lot of authors happy if people just took the time to review someone's story. After all most authors have many viewers but few reviewers. So always remember to review because it will come back for you. It's almost like review recycling, or the cycle of reviews. Just something you should consider before reading a story and going to a new one. Of course and can't speak from experience as I am guilty of not reviewing every story I read. It's an issue that I'm trying to solve. Hmm this has been quite a long note. It's still going on. But I wonder how many people are even reading to this point. Tell me in your review (which I really hope you leave) how far you read. Be sure to also give me your opinion on the story which is something I value above everything else. Also tell me if this is the longest note in history and if it's not I'll try to break the record next time. Still this one is impressively long. I'm also impressed by all you readers who managed to stay with it this long. But I suppose that this is a good time as any to end the note so I must bid thee Farwell. Right after telling you to visit my profile page! Yes please visit it because you might find other stories you might like to read and review. You could learn about my O.C the Dimensionalist and his exploits, which, I assure you, are quite entertaining and unlike anything I've ever seen on . Of course that sounds a bit boastful. After all I haven't seen everything there is to seen on FFN. In fact I don't think that anyone but the moderators have, and maybe not even them. How every, as I said unlike anything _I _have seen. You might have seen something just like it but you won't know unless you visit my page and read my stories featuring the Dimensionalist. Also be sure to P.M me. It can be about anything really. Well not _anything_ but lots of things. For instance you could talk to me about my stories or about wizard101 or Pokémon or recommend me a good story. I always check my inbox every day. Unless I'm away from a computer which I rarely am. This once again makes me wonder how many people are _still _reading this. If so, I commend you noble readers but the note ends now. I'm not kidding this time I'm really ending it. I've actually run out of things to say, which doesn't happen very often as I'm an avid talker. Although at times I can be as quite as a ninja. This is not one of those times though. Okay this is where I'm ending it. Good-bye and remember to review not just me be everyone, visit my profile page, P.M about anything, read my stories, thank Pine swiftwings, and tell me if this is the longest authors note and if not, what the record is. Good-bye.


End file.
